


Sanders Sides Oneshots from my AU

by AvatarOfTheMoon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deaf Character, Deaf Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders is a Sweetheart, Deceit | Janus Sanders is a good husband, Logan's dark side mark is wires, Logic | Logan Sanders Has Chronic Pain, Look I just love Deaf Logan so I wrote this, M/M, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarOfTheMoon/pseuds/AvatarOfTheMoon
Summary: Basically some stuff that I wrote set in my Dark Logan au in which Logan leaves the light sides and joins the dark sides. I'll update the tags as I add more stuff to this.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this. It's just a little fic of Logan losing his hearing set in me and my friend Nico's roleplay.

Logan woke to silence ‘hmm that’s unusual,’ he thought as he checked his phone only to find out he had not only slept in but slept through his alarm “Shit shit shit.” he repeatedly mutters running to grab his clothes, deciding to skip his shower for that morning as he was 3 hours late already. As he finally gets down stairs he was confused to see a meeting with Thomas already in session and as he got closer to them he realised it sounded like they were whispering. 

“Good Morning?’ he asks confused as the others turn to face him, the sight of Janus and Remus there confusing him even more so. “Hi Logie bear you’re a little late today,” Patton responds Logan hating the fake joy dripping from his voice but apart from that he could barely hear what was said. Looking around at the other sides he doesn’t seem to notice anything different except they how quiet they sound. “I slept through my alarm,” he admits before going onto his main question “Why are we having a meeting? I thought we had already finished the script.”

“We did Nerdy Wolverine but Thomas started having issues with hearing stuff” Roman replies in his normal arrogant tone. The gears start turning in Logan’s head, Thomas was having issues with his hearing? On the same day he slept through his alarm for the first time Janus noticed the look on Logan’s face and he walks over placing his hand on his shoulder.  
“Logan? What’s wrong?” he asks in a low voice. The action of placing his hand caused Logan to look up but he couldn’t hear anything Janus said. He sinks out to his room Janus coming with him due to the contact, Logan curls into the corner of his room covering his ears.“Logan?” Janus walks over to him sitting down across from him summoning a piece of paper and pen ‘Can you hear me?’ He scribbles quickly before turning it back to Logan who hesitates before shaking his head. He takes the pen writing down. ‘Everyone’s whispering can’t hear them.’

Janus’ face twists into one of confusion and he scribbles a reply ‘Lo everyone has been talking at a normal volume except me that last time.’ Logan looks up at him as he reads this whispering “I’m going deaf?”  
“It would appear that way Lo”  
That’s when he couldn’t hold it back anymore he started crying Janus immediately putting his arm around him comforting him as he cries. As Logan finally calms down Janus writes another message for him. ‘Tell me what you need. I can help make hearing aids or learn ASL’  
“You’d do that? For me?”  
“I’d do anything for you Lo,”  


Logan tackles Janus into a hug muttering thank you over and over again. Over the next couple weeks Janus writes down all the information for Logan until they finish the hearing aids. Logan taught Janus ASL for communicating when he didn’t have them in or for in videos. They grew closer because of this and Janus made sure to stay by Logan’s side throughout the next 2 years of his hearing slowly deteriorating until he was fully deaf now relying on his hearing aids to hear people full time and not once over those years did Janus complain about Logan being deaf. When they finally started dating and Logan joined him in the dark sides, they already knew how to communicate with each other and each night the last words Logan hears is “I love you” from Janus.


	2. Logan's Morning flare-up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan has a flare-up of joint pain. Janus helps to ease it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have chronic joint pain and during a flare-up, I wrote this at 3 am. It's not my best but I needed to distract myself so this is a whole bag of projecting.

Logan awoke to the dull ache of his joints, the throbbing and aching only seems to get worse as he lay there slowly working up the effort to attempt to get out of bed. He hated days like these, his legs and arms felt 10 times heavier than normal causing his attempt to leave the bed to fail. A sharp pain shoots through each of his joints as he falls back onto the bed with a cry. No no no this couldn’t be happening he had work to do, Rowen needed a checkup, he promised to help Ver and Vulcan with their work.

"Honey?" The sleepy voice of his husband breaks through his thoughts. "What's wrong?"

Should he tell him? Would he understand or just want to coddle him until he was better?

"It's just a little joint discomfort, I'll be ok."

"Star, I know when you're lying to me. It's bad isn't it?"

Fuck, he knew. Logan’s eyes welled up as Janus’ wraps his arms around his husband pulling him close almost on instinct to protect the taller side.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry," Janus kisses Logan’s head as he cries, snapping to fill up the bath with water and bubbles to help relax Logan’s joints and muscles. "Come on let's get you to the bath, it'll help."

Reluctantly he lets Janus pick him up gently and carry him into the bathroom where he was placed into the bath. Taking his time he started washing Logan’s hair, before massaging his shoulder to help release the tension. Before long Logan was fast asleep once more causing a small chuckle to fall from Janus’ lips as he dries the sleeping side off and carrying him back to bed.

"Sleep well honey, I love you." Were the last words Janus said before picking up a book and letting his husband sleep off the worst of the pain.


End file.
